


Group Chat

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Banter, Mass Meme Sending, Memes, Multi, Wiffy Banter, group chats, i will probably regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: When no one can sleep. They turn to the group chat...





	Group Chat

I don't own Bad Education, all rights go to their respective owners.

 

Group Chat

 

Unable to sleep a wink, at the grand time of three in the morning. Alfie Wickers scrolls through his Twitter feed boredly, raising an eyebrow when his phone signals that he's been sent an attachment by Fraser.

Count him to still be awake, Alfie thinks as he opens it to find a rather amusing meme.

He sends a gif in return.

Mitchell joins the chat by sending a rather inappropriate gif.

Alfie: Mitchell! For gods sakes, where did you even find that?!

Mitchell: I made it didn't I?

Fraser: ‘insert shocked emoji’

Rem Dogg: Yes, I'm not the only one still awake. Look at these memes. 

Alfie, Mitchell and Fraser all smirk at their phone screens as numerous memes show up on their phones.

Joe: ‘sends a selection of inner Kermit memes’

Fraser: I'm guessing you made that one

Joe: How did you know?

Alfie: Because only you would send an inner Kermit meme which says ‘when you're hungry but its three o’clock in the morning ‘inner Kermit’ raid your mini fridge.

Joe: I thought it was a good one

Fraser: it was. Look at these! 

Stephen: How come all your memes end up having the word ‘banter’ in it?

Both Alfie and Joe unintentionally send the same message at the same time.

Alfie: Stephen, it's Fraser.

Joe: It’s Fraser  
Alfie: ‘inserts ‘when you and your best friend say the same thing at the same time meme’.

Mitchell: You incorporated Joe onto a meme, brilliant!

Joe: it's a picture of two massive seals!

Stephen: why isn't Chantelle on the group chat, should I add her? She's probably awake.

Alfie: No!

Joe: Please no

Fraser: hmm

Alfie: Stephen! Don't you remember the last time we added Chantelle to the group chat?

Mitchell: ohh yeah, she sent nudes XD

Alfie: and she'd do it again

Fraser: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Joe: we did give her a second chance.

Fraser: Everyone deserves a third chance

Mitchell: ‘inserts several gifs and memes’

Alfie: Thank you, Mitchell, let's get back to the original point of these messages.

Fraser: Mass memes :) 

Stephen: ‘inserts Gif of the demon from ‘Rings’. Found Pickwell

Rem Dogg: Mate why would you send that?

Stephen: it's wasn't me! Frank borrowed my phone.

Alfie: Wait, so technically, Frank’s on this group chat now?

Stephen: You got a problem with that?

Joe: I genuinely don't know if that message was from Frank or Stephen.

Stephen: Who do you think, chicken dippah?

Joe: ‘inserts when you're on the group chat and the person who verbally bullies you in person continues the tend on the group chat’ self made meme.

Fraser: I liked Frank/Stephen’s memes better. 

Mitchell: Same ‘inserts a rude imaged meme with a caption about Pickwell’

Fraser: ‘when you're the headmaster but the deputy head possibly wants to castrate you’ meme. 

Rem Dogg: A* there sir

Joe: If there was a GCSE in making memes, we'd all get A*’s 

Stephen: expect maybe you babes, #sorrynotsorry 

Fraser: To be fair, I'd give him a C for those inner kermit memes.

Alfie: low B maybe??

Stephen: ‘inserts bored banging head against a table meme’ when your in the group chat and the teachers in it begin to discuss gradings.

Mitchell: ‘inserts inappropriate image’

Alfie: MITCHELL!

Fraser: wow

Rem Dogg: what even is that?

Mitchell: your mum

Alfie: okay, okay. Let's not start with ‘your mum’ references. We’ll be here until next morning.

Rem Dogg: how is that my mum?

Mitchell: cause it is.

Joe: come off it, it's probably a screenshot of your dad’s old porn you were handing out.

Rem Dogg: you couldn't get my mum into bed

Mitchell: already have

Alfie: the only way you would ever get a woman into your bed is if your sister or your mother accidentally mistook it for their own.

Mitchell: ‘inserts image of his bedroom’

Alfie: wait… What the fuck is that.

Mitchell: a woman in my bed

Joe: wait, is that Cleo? 

Mitchell: :)

Fraser: okayyy can we return to the meme business? 

Rem Dogg: ‘the face you pull when your best friend has a woman in his bed and hasn't told his best mate’

Mitchell: I was going to tell you in the morning, besides she said if I bragged about it she wouldn't sleep with me.

Rem Dogg: we’re best mates. Your supposed to tell me this stuff, we always share stuff Mitchell.

Fraser: ‘inserts ‘ha, GAYYYYYYYYY’ gif’ 

Alfie: ‘inserts crying with laughter face emoji’

Stephen: lol yet, to be fair you two are like an old married couple sometimes.

Rem Dogg: ‘angry face emoji’

Mitchell: ‘inserts a massive running pink penis gif’ sorry, mate

Rem Dogg: forgiven, that's hilarious XD

Fraser: ‘inserts the same gif but with Pickwell’s head edited into the tip of the penis’

Mitchell: Brilliant!

Joe: ‘inserts meme of Pickwell’ ‘when you're being roasted in the group chat without even being a part of the group chat’

Fraser: ‘copy & pastes the entire script of Shrek’

Rem Dogg: ‘copy & pastes the entire script of Shrek 2’

Smirking, Alfie angles his fingers to respond when his phone is ripped out of his hands.

Alfie: IT IS FOUR O’CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING, GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP OR YOU ARE ALL GETTING A DETENTION INCLUDING YOU FRASER I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE THE HEADTEACHER OR NOT LET ME SLEEP!!!

Mitchell: Hey, sir’s got a woman in his bed to XD

Fraser: if that's who I think it is, I'm sorry Rosie…

Alfie: You will be sorry.

“I'm switching this off, right now. You are going to sleep, we’ll discuss this in the morning.” A sleepy yet angry Rosie hisses from beside Alfie.

“Sorry Rosie.” Alfie starts.

Alfie: it's me again, g2g, or else Rosie will kill me. 

Fraser: ‘inserts meme’ ‘when the girlfriend of one of the lads breaks the meme streak’

(Alfie has gone offline)

“Rosie! My phone?!” Alfie exclaims after Rosie rips it from his hands and throws it with extreme force across the room.

“We will discuss this in the morning, now go to sleep!” She commands and Alfie attempts to do just that, whilst also attempting to cuddle up to Rosie in an attempt to calm her.

“Don't you hug me when I'm mad at you!”

 

Meanwhile, on the group chat

 

Fraser: what does that even mean? 

Stephen: what?

Fraser: ‘my donkey fell in your waffle hole.’

Joe: Rem Dogg, I told you that nobody watched the fourth Shrek movie.

Rem Dogg: I did 

Fraser: so it appears

Joe: ‘copy & pastes the entire script of the Bee Movie’

Fraser: now that's more like it!!!

Smirking, Mitchell prepares to send another well planned meme when a hand wraps tightly around his wrist.

“If you don't switch that phone off, I am never sleeping with you again and I will shove that phone so far up your arse you won't be able to pull it out again, you get me?” Cleo snaps at him whilst snatching his phone from him.

Mitchell: FUCK OFF ALL OF YA 

Joe: bet that's Cleo

Fraser: pretty certain that's Cleo

Glaring at Mitchell’s phone and Mitchell himself Cleo growls at him.

“Switch it off.”

“Done.” Mitchell switches off his phone, dumping it on the floor.

“Good now, hug me.” She commands in the same threatening tone she'd used to actually threaten him in.

“Can't complain with that.” Mitchell replies before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him…

 

The Group Chat

 

Rem Dogg: can't believe it, two men down 

Fraser: well, they're having better nights than we are.

Joe: memes?

Stephen: MEMES

Fraser: look at this one ‘inserts a gif of a dancing chicken with Pickwell’s face on it’

Rem Dogg: it's like Mitchell’s prank!

Joe: AN ANGRY SCOTTISH CHICKEN

Rem Dogg: Hey look what Mitchell found! ‘Inserts picture of Miss Pickwell riding Alfie’

Fraser: WOW

Joe: Does Alfie know about this?

Rem Dogg: He will tomorrow ‘insert evil devil face’

Fraser: I've screenshot that.

Ms. Isobel Pickwell: What on earth is this

Joe: …

Ms. Isobel Pickwell: Well, come on then

Joe: Fraser…

Fraser: She just appeared.

Rem Dogg: wait, is she with you?

Ms. Isobel Pickwell: yes

Rem Dogg: OHH MY DAYS FRASER & PICKWELL

Joe: I'm tweeting this

Fraser: NO! NO I'm sleeping in my office

Rem Dogg: they're doing it at the school?!!!

Stephen: wow Miss, didn't think you went for people out of your league 

Ms. Isobel Pickwell: I don't and Mr Grayson, I know that you are using Mr. Carmichael’s phone. Now, upon reading though these messages I have decided that all of you will be placed in detention and this group chat shall be deleted 

Fraser: Hey we’re not deleting the group chat.

Joe: How did she even find out about it?

Ms. Isobel Pickwell: your headmaster didn't think twice before setting it up on the school network which I monitor closely. You are all getting detentions. Now off you go, go on. Bar Mr. Fraser I shall see you all bright and early tomorrow morning.

(Ms. Isobel Pickwell Has Gone Offline)  
(Rem Dogg has gone offline)  
(Stephen has gone offline)  
(Mr. Fraser has gone offline)

Joe: Wait before this all gets deleted. What were you both doing at school at this time in the morning?

Not getting a response from anyone, Joe shrugs before deciding to screenshot the entire nights worth of messages. 

Pickwell may try to delete the group chat but the nights chat is one that shall never ever be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, that was actually quite a lot of fun to write I could just imagine that lot getting up to so much stuff on a group chat so I figured I had to write this XD thanks again for reading, please review if you can :)


End file.
